In order to manage large amounts of data, organizations utilize various computing resources. These computing resources provide features for managing data, for example, dashboards, search results, data consolidation, etc. These features compete for scarce computing resources in order to provide the desired services. Techniques are required to manage the computing resources utilized to support these features.